Midnight Pal
by nyaneenia
Summary: Free call di tengah malam, norak karena akun sosmed, hingga obrolan ringan, semuanya dilakukan pada tengah malam. Rio's side.


i

 _Tring!_

Rio menoleh ke arah ponselnya. Ada sebuah notifikasi pesan yang masuk –dari karma.

" _ **Kau sedang apa?"**_

 _Tring!_

"Cih!" baru saja Rio hendak membalas, pesan baru dari pengirim yang sama kembali datang. "Ngetik cepet banget ya Karma."

" _ **Nanti malam kau bergadang tidak?"**_

.

.

.

 **Midnight pal** by nyaneenia 2017-06-18

 _Free call_ di tengah malam, norak karena akun sosmed, hingga obrolan ringan, semuanya dilakukan pada tengah malam. Rio's side.

 **A/n.** Halo! Karena ini ff-nya tentang _chat_ , jadi maklumkan penggunaan kata yang disingkat ya! Untuk percakapan biasa nyanee sudah usahakan sebisa mungkin ketik rapih sesuai kaidah ^o^ enjoy~

.

.

.

ii

"...Halo?"

Rio tak habis pikir. Ini tengah malam. Benar-benar tengah malam. Hari baru saja berganti dua detik yang lalu (sedetail itu, serius? Ya memang, karena –hei, sejak liburan panjang, Rio berganti menjadi gadis nokturnal dan di malam hari tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan –jadilah ia suka menunggu detik-detik sebelum dan sesudah pergantian hari), dan Karma sudah meneleponnya (menggunakan fitur _freecall_ , tentu saja)

" _ **..."**_

Hanya terdengar suara napas di seberang sana. Rio menyapa sekali lagi. Kemudian jawaban yang diberikan Karma membuatnya memutus sambungan telepon.

" _ **Pertamax diamankan."**_

.

.

.

iii

" _ **Hei,"**_

Gadis itu membalas singkat. ' _Ya?'_

" _ **Tahu tidak? Aku buat akun instageram**_ **."**

Rio tersenyum kecut. Hello, murid sekolah menengah kelas akhir baru buat Instageram? Di tahun 2017 ini? Duh duh duh, Rio geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah ketinggalan _trend_ ( _well,_ tidak juga sih), norak pula!

Ah tapi karena dirinya baik, biarkan saja lah.

' _Oh ya?_ Follow _akunku dong, queenakamura'_

" _ **Yeee sini seribu yen,"**_

' _Idih!'_

Ya walaupun begitu, Karma tetap sudi membuka instageram dan mengikuti akun Rio. Terbukti dari notifikasi yang muncul.

Lalu beberapa menit setelahnya, muncul notifikasi lagi dari instageram.

 _Karmakabane commented "Sialan Terasaka menutupi wajahku"_

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Rupanya Karma mengomentari sebuah foto kelas yang diambil di rumah Karasuma- _sensei_ saat pesta _barbeque_ minggu lalu. Rio mengetik sebuah balasan.

 _Seenggaknya rambut merah kamu masih kelihatan dikit,_ _karmakabane_ _! Hahaha_

Rio hendak melihat-lihat _timeline_ instaageramnya, jika saja asitensinya tak teralihkan kembali oleh notif.

 _Kayano-chan commented "_ _queenakamura_ _karmakabane_ _uhukk ada couple"_

"Ada apa dengan Kayano?" Rio tertawa. "Tunggu, ini kan _post_ lama, bagaimana ia tahu bahwa aku dan Karma saling _mention_?"

.

.

.

iv (.2)

' _Iya aku bergadang. Ada apa?'_

" _ **Baguslah!"**_

" _ **Bantuin edit cerpen ya, besok deadlinenya dan aku belom buat samsek**_ _*_ _ **"**_

"Astaga Karma! Cerpen tugas dari bulan lalu belum selesai juga? Sejak kapan tengatnya besok? Dua minggu yang lalu woi!" omel Rio entah pada siapa. "Haahh... baru ingat. Dia ditolerir ya..."

' _Jadi orang jangan terlalu malas napa sih Kar...'_

" _ **Hhh iya, iya, jadi mau bantuin tidak?"**_

" _ **Nggak benar2 belum buat sih, baru sedikit"**_

Rio menimang dalam batin. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di tengah malam ini. Buku-buku untuk pelajaran esok hari sudah disiapkan. _Fanfiction_ dari _pair_ kesukaannya semua sudah ia baca. Ia senggang.

Tak ada salahnya 'kan ya membantu teman? (siapa tahu juga dengan menyunting teks ia bisa mengantuk)

"Hitung-hitung mengasah _skill_ edit sih, okelah."

' _Yaudah mana si-'_ –seketika Rio berhenti mengetik. Ia menyeringai –lalu menghapus ketikannya.

' _Pocky. tiga.'_

" _ **Siap bu editor"**_

.

.

.

v

"Aah, kacau sekali! Akhirnya, WiFi-ku kembali normal!" ucap Rio. "Uh oh, notifikasi pesan banyak sekali, apa dari grup kelas ya? Jangan bilang kalau mereka merencanakan pembunuhan di _grup chat_.." jari telunjuk Rio menggeser _notification bar_ dan meng-klik aplikasi perpesanan.

 _yesterday_

 _Karma shared TOKYO KERAS's post._

 _Karma shared Tokyoanime's post._

" _ **Oi"**_

 _Karma shared Nanao ra –bu!'s post._

" _ **Oi Rio"**_

 _Karma shared Sceneries of Okinawa's post._

 _Karma shared HUMOR RECEH WO TASUKETE's post._

" _ **Nakamura-saaannn?"**_

 _Karma shared Golongan Darah JP's post._

" _ **Oh kau tidur ya? Cih bilang-bilang dong"**_

" _ **Good night"**_

" _ **Have a nice dream"**_

 _Today_

" _ **Oi kau kemana?"**_

 _Karma shared International News's post._

" _ **Bahkan sekarang udah seramai ini di dunia internasional"**_

" _ **Kau kubu mana? Jong un atau trump?"**_

 _Karma shared a link._

" _ **Hei lihat ada penemuan artefak baru"**_

" _ **Woi"**_

" _ **Woi"**_

 _Karma sent a photo._

" _ **Hei aku dapat foto aib terasaka"**_

" _ **Sudah kukirim tuh simpan ya"**_

" _ **Woi kau kemana sih"**_

"...atau bukan."

.

.

.

vi

' _Kar'_

" _ **Hooh?"**_

' _Dapat salam'_

" _ **Hah?"**_

' _Dari xxx-san'_

" _ **Apa? Siapa?"**_

' _Aku lihat seragamnya tadi kalau tak salah smp Y'_

" _ **Dia siapa?"**_

' _Mana aku tahu kar?'_

' _Oh iya ada lagi yang titip salam. A-san, b-san, dan c-san'_

" _ **Haaahhh? Siapa mereka? Kok mereka kenal aku?"**_

' _Nggak tahu deh'_

" _ **Kamu ketemu dimana?"**_

' _Game center yang kita sering mampir. Katanya mereka nyariin kamu, tapi kamunya nggak ada, jadinya titip salam'_

" _ **...Besok2 kita mainnya di tempat lain aja ya"**_

' _Ahahaha oke'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

vii

Namanya juga manusia. Ada saja yang bisa dilakukan. Terkadang, hal-hal yang mereka lakukan sangat berkebalikan dari apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Kasarnya, seperti melawan kepribadiannya sendiri. Mereka berubah. Entah karena apa.

Rio sendiri juga pernah berubah, entah berapa kali –tentunya perubahan sifat, bukannya berubah menjadi _mahou shoujo_ yang membawa stik ajaib –tapi dirinya sendiri tak begitu memedulikannya. Ia sudah lupa.

Nah sekarang, Rio sedang berhadapan dengan salah satunya.

" _ **Tahu tidak? Terkadang aku berpikiran untuk berubah"**_

" _ **Itu yang sering kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Bingung apa penyebabnya,"**_

" _ **Dan –ya kau pasti tau banyak hal kurang ajar yang sudah kulakukan selama ini."**_

Rio merenung. Tidak biasanya di tengah malam begini Karma menjadi seterbuka begini. Padahal tadi Rio sudah siap mendapatkan banjiran pesan abnormal hasil _share_ an dari _official account_. Nyatanya, malah _curhat_.

' _Topiknya agak aneh ya'_

(Sumpah, Rio tidak bermaksud untuk mengakhiri sesi curhat Karma yang baru memasuki tahap awal –hei Rio nggak jahat)

" _ **Hahaha"**_

" _ **Tidak tahu kenapa aku terpikirkan hal ini"**_

' _Iya iya, bagus kau berpikiran seperti itu haha"_

" _Jadi ini pemikiran tak berdasar?"_

" _ **Mungkin,"**_

" _ **Tidak juga sih"**_

Rio menghela napas. Ada kalanya Rio merasa ia belum 'menggapai' Karma sepenuhnya –gadis itu benar-benar manusia sosial yang baik. Ia ingin sekali bisa membantu orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia ingin agar Karma bisa lebih terbuka. Ia memikirkan caranya.

 _Tring!_

" _ **Bantuin berubah ya"**_

" _ **lol"**_

Rio tersenyum tulus. "Tidak buruk," lalu tertawa kecil.

' _Ahaha, oke. Kupastikan kau akan berubah!'_

' _Biar bisa kukontrol, kamu jangan jauh-jauh dari aku ya"_

" _lol!"_

 _End!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

*sama sekali

Hahaha what do you guys expect? XD LOL udah lama ya nggak nulis ff! Kagok~ Kaget banget abis liat last update para ff ku hiks mereka semua terbengkalai... maafkan aku wahai ff-ku TAT

Anyway, pasti banyak ya yang sadar secara pasti di sini banyak yang pakai (sebut merek aja ya fufu) LINE jadi ga asing kan sama banyaknya OA (random) yang berkeliaran~ hahaha iya btw _chat_ nya dikutip dari kisah nyata lol.

p.s. ngakak sendiri sih pas parodiin _save humor receh_ jadi HUMOR RECEH O TASUKETE hahaha!

p.s.s. nggak tau itu bahasa jepunnya bener atau nggak, maklum wibu yang belajar dari animu doang XD

next or end? .


End file.
